Po vs. Spyro
What-if Death Battle Po vs. Spyro.jpg|OmnicidalClown1992 Description Kung fu Panda vs. Spyro. Two animals with legendary powers and destinies. Introduction Wiz: When a hero is presented with their magical ancient destiny, you'll rarely find one who will not jump at the call. Boomstick: And that's regardless of if they're even human or not. Wiz: Like Po, the Dragon Warrior panda. Boomstick: And Spyro, the Legendary Purple Dragon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Po Wiz: You'd be forgiven for thinking that the prosperous Valley of Peace, one of the most bountiful places within all of China, is a place where fighting of all kinds is non-existent, but in reality, the opposite is true. Boomstick: That's right; the Valley of Peace is kept, well, peaceful, due to the protection it receives from the collection of martial artists that reside in the Jade Palace. Master Shifu, the Furious Five, and most famous of all, the Dragon Warrior. Wiz: Better known as the ever hungry panda, Po. *Background **Full Name: Xiao Po **Age: 20s **Height: 6’2 **The Dragon Warrior **Lives in the Valley of Peace **Adopted son of Mister Ping **Once ate bamboo furniture Boomstick: Even before becoming the Dragon Warrior, Po's life was always filled with destiny, considering that when he was just a baby, his village was besieged by the Peacock Lord Shen, who wished to avert his defeat at the hands of a black and white warrior. Wiz: Thankfully, Po was saved by his mother's quick thinking, who... Boomstick: Let me guess, set him adrift down a stream? Wiz: Actually, she put him in a vegetable heading towards the Valley of Peace. There, he would be found and adopted by the noodle shop owner Mister Ping. Boomstick: Dah! Even when someone else's father is a goose, they still end up being better than mine! Wiz: Growing up in a noodle shop, food may have been one of Po's biggest interests, but even it paled in comparison to his true passion, Kung Fu. Boomstick: So you could probably imagine his surprise when the tortoise Oogway declared him the Dragon Warrior, like one of those people who think that coincidences are acts of God. Wiz: But Po was determined to fulfill his role, and after training from the less-than-amused Shifu, developed into a Master Martial Artist, and even created his personal fighting style, the Panda Style. *Techniques and Abilities **Panda Style **Feet of Fury **Wuxi Finger Hold **Thundering Wind Hammer **Golden Lotus Clap **Mongolian Fireball **Pressure Points **Chi Manipulation ***Dragon manifestation Boomstick: Based on the Drunken Fist Style, of which I am a Black Belt in, the Panda Style incorporates Po's own weight and clumsiness into his attacks and letting him develop strategies to make up for these drawbacks mid-fight. Wiz: Po also knows the rapid-fire Feet of Fury and a number of legendary techniques, such as the blinding Golden Lotus Clap, the heavy hitting Thundering Wind Hammer, and even several Pressure Points, of which he is immune to himself thanks to his fat. Popup: Po formerly knew the Fluttering Finger Slip, but erased his own memory of the technique. Boomstick: But most notable of all is the Wuxi Finger Hold, the hardest part of which is to clean up after using it. Wiz: More of a boast than anything else, because Po actually sends his opponent to the Spirit Realm with this technique, rather than blowing them up. Still, it's plenty powerful, since the VS Wiki blogger calculated GyroNutz that one use of it generated 723 gigatons of TNT. But back on track, the Spirit Realm is the place where the souls of deceased Kung Fu masters, and also the place most resonating with the spiritual substance known as Chi, and as a Panda, Po is naturally loaded with the stuff. Popup: Po also possesses the Hero’s Chi, but it is not know how it differentiates from normal Chi. Boomstick: Chi empowers Po's physical abilities, and he can make a kick-ass dragon avatar with it, because it's about time he had an ability to do with being the Dragon Warrior actually related to dragons. *Feats **Withstood strikes from Kai **Grabbed cannonballs out of the air **Mastered Kung Fu, Inner Peace and Chi **Generated a massive explosion with the Wuxi Finger Hold **Succeeded leadership of the Jade Palace **Defeated Tai Lung, Shen, Kai, Ke-Pa Wiz: Speaking of the Dragon Warrior position, it has lead Po to battles foes such as Tai Lung, the aforementioned Lord Shen, and Kai the Collector, who could destroy rocks with 52 tons of TNT according to GyroNutz. Boomstick: And in spite of his girth, Po's quick enough on the draw to catch cannonballs out of the air. So yeah, Po's pretty impressive. Popup: Although Po battled against the lightning wielding Ke-Pa, he could not actually dodge his lightning. Wiz: Impressive, but not invincible, with his own shortsightedness and eager disposition often getting him into trouble as much as his skills get him out. But if Po has proven anything to any naysayers, it's that the title of Dragon Warrior couldn't have gone to anyone more appropriate. Spyro Wiz: Whether it be in the goofy original continuity, the drama-driven Legends reboot, or the mystical and wondrous Skylanders line, there's always one being that possesses a magical connection to the magic of the world around them. Boomstick: The Purple Dragon. That's right; not golden or even the classic red, it's the quartz colored boys that are the most magical of the bunch. Wiz: Reborn every 10 generations, the Legendary Purple Dragon is destined to bring balance to the world, and throughout any incarnation, the name of this dragon is Spyro. *Background **Species: Purple Dragon **Age: Teens **Height: 4’ **Adopted by dragonflies **Homeworld: Dragon Realms **Crash Bandicoot’s rival **Has had three incarnations Boomstick: Considering that whole 'reincarnated every 10 generations' dealio, then it's probably the same Spyro across every different game series. And might as well be because, you know, compositing. Wiz: But arguably the most well-known version of Spyro is from the Legends continuity, because he's the first one to really emphasis the special nature of the Purple Dragon. Well, technically Shadow Legacy kind of did that first but nobody really remembers that game. Boomstick: But what everyone does remember is that the Legends Spyro was targeted by the forces of the Dark Master, and to save his life, the dragon guardian Ignitus-oh I don't believe this-sent him down a river and into the unknown. But hey, probably better than ending up a legendary scrambled egg. Wiz: Most definitely, because Spyro would soon need to journey back out into the world to help save from the forces of evil, after a childhood being raised by dragonflies of all things and a chance encounter with evil apes. Boomstick: You mean mankind? Wiz: Ha, no, but that's funny. Anyway, Spyro found that in order to effectively save the world, he'd need to get every element under his wing first. *Powers and Abilities **Breaths ***Fire ***Electricity ***Earth ***Ice **Aether ***Dark Spyro **Flight **Charge **Dragon Kata Boomstick: There's fire, lightning, ice and earth, all of which are used in two different ways; either the standard blasting it out or the unique attribute for each breath. For a the earth breath can be used to generate a boulder or become one, and the ice can be used to generate a spinning blade. Wiz: And of course, fire is used for massive explosions, and electricity launches his opponent into the air. Popup: In the first continuity, Spyro could also use water breath, and his Legends counterpart formerly possessed the ability to slow time. Boomstick: Hang on a minute; reincarnation, being able to master every element, and battling against an evil regime; oh my god, Spyro is the reptile equivalent of the Avatar! Next thing you're going to tell me is that he has his own unique element like Energybending! Wiz: Actually, he does. Boomstick: Oh come on! Wiz: This is the Aether breath, formerly called the Convexity Breath due to it's connection due to the extra-dimensional location of the same place. Possessing an immensely vital importance to the spiritual balance of the world, the Aether breath is compared to an atom smasher by one of the game's developers, which can break matter down to the atomic level. Boomstick: Too bad that like every ultimate power, it has the drawback of turning the wielder evil, and in Spyro's case, he becomes the apply named Dark Spyro, a far more bloodthirsty state of being. *Feats **Mastered 5 elements **Can survived attacks from Boris Blisterbottom **Dodged lightning **Can charge with a force of 500,000 tons **Pulled the planet back together **Defeated Ripto, Cynder, Malefor, Kaos Wiz: Dark Spyro may be powerful, but so is Spyro on his own. He's plowed through entire armies of apes and monsters, pushed giant statues and packs one heck of a charge ability. By applying the average weight of a komodo dragon to Spyro, and his highest capable speed of being able to dodge lightning, then Spyro could be able to impact with a force of 500,000 tons of force. Popup: By observing the distance the Aether travelled from the Earth’s core and to beyond it into space, and the time frame it took, then the Aether must have been moving at relativistic speeds. Boomstick: Plus, in the Skylanders continuity, he could survive battling with a giant Chompy with the best last name ever, Blisterbottom, who could boil an entire ocean with heat worth 1.9 quadrillion tons of TNT, according to Vrokorta on the VS wiki. Wiz: With all these abilities and traits, Spyro has battled against the likes of Malefor, Ripto and Kaos, all of whom are credible threats to the world at large. But Spyro has a flaw aside from his chronic hero syndrome, and it's that he cannot seem to keep a hold of his powers without them being stolen at least once a game. Boomstick: But whichever continuity it is, you can count on Spyro to be there to burn back the forces of darkness. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle In the courtyard of the Jade Palace, Po was casually balancing a bowl of dumplings on his outstretched foot, before sending them flying into the air with a flick of said limb, leaning his head back with his mouth open to let them fall into his mouth. All but one did, which was snatched by a clawed paw. Po, who had closed his eyes in anticipation, opened them and turned around in surprise to see Spyro flying overhead. Spyro: Thanks for the snack pal! He tossed the dumpling into the air and snapped his jaws shut around it, much to Po's dismay. Dismay quickly turned to anger and he pointed at the dragon starting to fly away. Po: This transgression shall not go unpunished! Spyro turned around- Spyro: Huh... -and saw Po leaping through the air towards him. FIGHT! Went came smashing through the gate's head over the entrance to the Jade Palace was the panda and dragon locked in an airborne struggle. Due to Po's weight, Spyro was unable to keep himself in the air and they both crashed into the stone steps several times, trading punches and the brunt of the impacts landing on the stairs. Eventually, they both crashed onto the midway point of the stairs and pulled away from each other, both taking a stance, before they lunged at each other. Po blocked Spyro's charge by crossing him arms in front of himself, forcing Spyro to strafe back from his failed attack as Po began his own assault, consisting of punches and chops, before finishing with a roundhouse kick; Spyro dodged the hand-based attacks, and used his wings to block the kick, before countering by spinning around and lashing out with his tail. Po stepped backwards to avoid the attack before dashing forward to punch Spyro in the head before thrusting his stomach forward, striking the dragon and sending him flying backwards a short ways. Spyro spun from the attack, digging his claws into the stone steps to stop himself sliding back any further. He glared at Po, who took another stance, beckoning him to continue. Spyro answered this challenge by opening his mouth and spitting out a ball of fire. Po let out a yell of surprise and barreled forward to avoid the projectile as it exploded on the stairs behind him, using the same charge to try and chop down at Spyro. Spyro leapt into the air with a flap of his wings to avoid the attack, circling around in his flight to soar down as Po, breathing out a stream of fire, which the panda sucked in his stomach to fully avoid as the fire melted more of the steps. Po: Hey watch it, you're destroying the most legendary set of stairs in China! Spyro: You started it pal! Spyro retorted, before turning back around and flying towards Po, breathing out another fiery stream, forcing Po to run back up the steps to avoid it. Getting to a high enough point on the steps, Po turned and kicked off the ground in the same motion, straight towards a surprised Spyro. Po: Feet of Fury! With that, Po unleashed a barrage of short kicks on Spyro's face, the combined impacts sending Spyro tumbling backwards through the air to crash upon the steps as Po landed above him with a triumphant yell. Spyro shook off his daze quickly, and generated a spiked ball of earth around himself, charging at Po and tearing up more of the steps. The panda's eyes widened in surprise and he reached out with his hands to place them on the charging sphere, holding it in place in spite of its constant spinning. With a yell to accommodate his burst of strength, Po pushed the earth ball away enough for him to perform the Thundering Wind Hammer, blasting the earth ball to pieces. Spyro soared out off the cracked sphere and in mid-air sent out several bolts of lightning, which struck Po and caused the panda to spasm about with comical yelps of pain. As the electricity subsided, Po stumbled back groggily before focusing on Spyro again. Po: Okay pal, you've asked for this! He drew back his hands to prepare a clap. Po: Golden Lotus-! He was interrupted by Spyro dashed up close to him and knocking him into the air with an upwards strike. As Po was suspended, Spyro leapt up and performed a three hit combo, ending by knocking Po to the ground. Po was able to recover in time to avoid Spyro's downwards charge, which cracked the steps more, before the dragon leapt at Po, who dodged his claw slashes. Po spun to the side to avoid the attacks, before thrusting out his palm and sending the Thundering Wind Hammer towards Spyro, who countered by performing a Fire Fury. The resulting clash of power energies sent Po and Spyro flying backwards in opposite directions and off the steps. Spyro flapped his wings to recover, whilst Po clasped his hands together and began channeling his Chi, summoning golden robes and a hat, alongside a golden construct of a dragon around himself. Po: Get ready to feel the thunder pal! With that, Po charged at Spyro with his construct, the latter dodging to the side and avoiding it's charge. However, Spyro failed to notice the golden dragon's tail until it whapped him in the back of the head, spinning him forward in the air before the golden dragon looped back around to come at Spyro from above, grabbing him in its jaws and smashing him into bamboo forest, sending the stick-thin trees flying away. Spyro, incredibly dazed, stumbled to his feet, before the golden dragon constructed charged into him; although it passed straight through him, it still had the effect of hitting Spyro with a constant stream of impacts. As the golden dragon finished the attack, the last impact caused Spyro to reel upwards and at that, his talon was grabbed in a familiar looking hold by Po. Po: Hey pal; you ever hear of the Wuxi Finger- Spyro suddenly yanked his caught talon out of Po's grasp. Po: Hold? Spyro's fist socked Po straight in the face, sending the panda reeling backwards. As Po looked on in shock, Spyro's scales turned black and Dark Spyro took a hold. Dark Spyro: I've had enough of you! Po let out an exclamation and summoned the golden dragon construct to come at Dark Spyro from behind. Unshaken, Dark Spyro turned and blasted the construct with a beam of Aether, completely destroying it. However, Po took this opportunity to grab the dragon's horns and hurl him up into the air. Dark Spyro spread his wings to hover and watched as Po ran up the face of the cliff directly next to the now flattened bamboo forest, summoning his yin-yang tipped staff to hand. With a dramatic yell, Po kicked off the cliff-face and channeled a boat-load of Chi into his staff-based strike, bearing towards Dark Spyro with a downwards swipe. Dark Spyro simply smirked and spread his wings as a burst of Aether exploded from his body, engulfing his body and turning the stunned panda into a statue of stone, which was then smashed apart into a dozen pieces by Dark Spyro charging straight into it. As the remains of the panda sprinkled down, Dark Spyro looked down at them. Dark Spyro: That's what you get pal! KO! Dark Spyro is brought under control by Sparx as Master Shifu looks on in dismay at the damage done to the destroyed stairs. Outcome Boomstick: Yikes! That's pretty brutal for Spyro. Wiz: Aside from his wider range of elemental abilities and superior mobility due to his natural flight, Spyro's physical abilities eclipsed Po and what he could ultimately do, even with the panda's superior martial arts skills making him the better at close quarters combat. Popup: Even then, Spyro’s Dragon Kata could have possibly let him stand against Po’s own martial arts. Boomstick: Po could generate an explosion of 723 gigatons of TNT, but Spyro's Skylander self can withstand heat worth 1.9 quadrillion tons of TNT, so yeah, considering that's 2400 times more powerful than Po's recorded power, he wasn't going to leave any meaningful damage. Wiz: The speed difference was also immensely wider. Spyro could dodge lightning during his battle with Malefor amidst several storm clouds. That kind of speed completely eclipses Po's reactionary speed of catching cannonballs at 200m/s, and as a matter of fact, this speed of Spyro's would ultimately what would enable him to move too quickly for Po to successfully perform his techniques, which, to give credit where it's due, could have ended the fight instantly. Popup: Even if Po still recalled the Fluttering Finger Mind Slip, Dragons in Skylanders, including Spyro, are immune to mental attacks. Boomstick: Still, Po being in the epicenter of that 723 gigaton explosion meant that whilst he couldn't hurt Spyro, Spyro couldn't hurt him either, at least not with his physical attacks. Wiz: Not until he utilized the Aether breath, something you'd need a very strong atomic makeup to survive. Boomstick: Say, that verdict sounds weirdly familiar to an official episode featuring Spyro. Wiz: So do lots of things. Popup: Another way to think of it is that both Spyro and Po had the capability to use insta-win techniques, but Spyro’s speed and strength meant he would last long enough to get the vital opportunity to do so first. Boomstick: Fair enough. So in the end, Spyro's elemental abilities, superior durability and lightning-speed reactions meant he didn't need to wing it in this furious fight. Wiz: The winner is Spyro. Next Time Following their idol's footsteps To blast away evil Genos vs. Bakugou Trivia *The connection between Po and Spyro is that they are animal heroes who have mystical powers and special destinies, and who have been raised by different species. Ironically, whilst Po is called the Dragon Warrior, Spyro himself is actually is a dragon. *This battle would have been in 3D *The original music for this battle would have been called 'Fires of Fighting', referring to the fact Spyro is a dragon who can breathe fire and the Kung Fu Panda themed music, as well as the knowledge that Kung Fu is used for fighting Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Activision vs. DreamWorks' themed Death Battle Category:'Chosen One' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019